


Sunset

by kyrdwyn



Series: Skies Series [8]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Kid Fic, Lifemates - Freeform, M/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere, The Author Regrets Nothing, bonded characters, cannon took a left turn at the end of season 1, so nothing after that season really applies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrdwyn/pseuds/kyrdwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Interlude) Trip and Malcolm contemplate their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

* * *

The Tyrellian sunset was an amazing display of colors. It reminded Trip of the summer he'd worked in the Florida Keys, and had gotten to see the sunset from Mallory Square on Key West. Only that time he'd been on the beach with his then girlfriend Marnie. This was much better—not only because it was a world where he was one of the first humans to set foot, but also because he was watching the sunset from the arms of his husband, Malcolm Reed.

The two men were sitting on the porch of a rented beach house, Malcolm wedged into the corner of a glider couch and Trip leaning against him. Trip's head was resting against Malcolm's shoulder, and his hands were folded over Malcolm's on his stomach. Trip was using one foot to lazily rock them as they watch the sun set over the waves.

//The kids would have loved to see this.// Trip sent to his lifemate via their bond, loathe to disturb the peace of the approaching dusk with his voice.

//I'm sure Selika and Gerandik will make sure they get to see one.//

Trip closed his eyes, turning his forehead into Malcolm's neck. //I just don't want them to miss moments like this, that you can only get on a planet.//

Malcolm gently kissed his lifemate's forehead. //Well, we can contact them tomorrow and have them bring the kids over.//

//You don't mind? I know this is supposed to be our vacation.//

//I miss them too, love.//

The sun finished setting in a burst of red-gold glory. Malcolm sighed contentedly as he watched. He felt Trip's head move again so the engineer's lips could nibble on Malcolm's neck. //I thought we were just going to watch the sunset tonight,// Malcolm sent with amusement.

//Sun has set. Time to do something else,// Trip replied distractedly as he took a soft nip of Malcolm's skin.

//You are incorrigible, Charles Tucker.//

//If that word means I can't get enough of you, you're right.// Trip sat up on the glider, turning so that he was lying on Malcolm, chest to chest. His blue eyes were dark with desire. //I admit to doing a lot of stupid things in my life, and a lot of things I've regretted, but marrying you is not one of them.//

Malcolm reached up to caress his lover's cheek. //I've never regretted it either. Never regretted anything since that first kiss on Il'endi.// He leaned forward to meet Trip's kiss. //Not you nor our children.// He pulled back. //Trip, not that I'm complaining, but what brought this on?//

//That letter from the Vulcan High Command.//

//Ah.//

//I just wanted to let you know where I stand on us, no matter what we decide. We quit Starfleet to stay together, and I'm not going to do anything that separates us from each other, or the kids.// Trip brushed his cheek against Malcolm's. //Joined together unto death.//

"Joined together unto death," Malcolm replied softly aloud.

Trip grinned. "Yucky mushy-talk, as Merisel would say."

Malcolm laughed, a sound Trip delighted in hearing. "The parents are at it again!" he replied, mimicking Chancel's Morganian accent perfectly.

Trip laughed himself before sobering and kissing Malcolm deeply. "I want to be at it with you for a long time, darlin'."

"Same here, my love."

As dusk faded into a starlit night, the two figures on the porch moved in unison and sighed their love out to the heavens before settling back into each other's arms, content and secure in their love.


End file.
